Nightwing
Nightwing is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Nightwing #132: 09 May 2007 Current Issue :Nightwing #133: 06 Jun 2007 Next Issue :Nightwing #134: 05 Jul 2007 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Nightwing/Dick Grayson' - The original Robin, Dick Grayson now fights for justice as Nightwing. WikiPedia Allies *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' *'Alfred Pennyworth' *'Oracle/Barbara Gordon' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Nightwing #133 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Nightwing #132 Past Storylines Collections *'Nightwing: A Knight in Blüdhaven' - Collects #1-8. "Dick Grayson makes a new home for himself in Blüdhaven, Gotham City's deadlier neighbor. Dick soon discovers that, behind the corruption and villainy that permeate the city, there lurks a powerful foe: the newly intelligent, incredibly powerful Blockbuster!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563894254 *'Nightwing: Rough Justice' - Collects #9-18. "Attempting to create his own life and forge his own destiny, Nightwing has begun anew in the city of Blüdhaven. Leaving behind his adolescent days as Robin, the vigilante confronts his own rogues gallery as he faces off against the deadly threats of underworld kingpin Blockbuster, the half-creature, half-human Man-Bat, and the lethal assassin Deathstroke. But even distance and time will not allow him to escape his past, as Nightwing finds himself once again battling the fear-inducing Scarecrow and working side-by-side Batman, when his mentor pays him an unwelcome visit to check up on him." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563895234 *'Nightwing: Love and Bullets' - Collects #½, 19, 21-22, 24-29. "The heroic debut and near death of Nite-Wing, the murderous first appearance of the (literally) twisted villain named Torque and Nightwing's reunion with the Huntress after their ill-fated love affair are just some of the stories included." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896133 *'Nightwing: A Darker Shade of Justice' - Collects #30-39. "Since relinquishing the Robin costume and persona, Nightwing has attempted to become his own man outside the shadow of Batman. But when his adopted town of Blüdhaven is overrun with fleeing Gothamites, Dick Grayson realizes that he must return to Gotham City to help his mentor. In a story that features Superman, the Huntress, and the Darknight Detective himself, Nightwing must infiltrate Blackgate Prison and wrest control from the vicious criminals that have taken it over. But in searching for a new life, he may have only found his own death." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897032 *'Nightwing: The Hunt for Oracle' - Collects #41-46 & Birds of Prey #20-21. "Blockbuster, Blüdhaven’s deadliest crime boss, is on a rampage. A mysterious hacker has made Blockbuster’s life difficult for far too long. It’s time for Nightwing—with the help of the Birds of Prey—to hunt this person down and terminate this hacker’s actions once and for all, at whatever cost. And that hacker is Oracle!" - WorldCat - ISBN 156389940X *'Nightwing: Big Guns' - Collects #46-50, Nightwing 80-page Giant, & pages from Nightwing Secret Files. "Dick Grayson needs to clean up the corrupt police force in Blüdhaven…and he gets his chance when he joins the ranks!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401201865 *'Nightwing: On the Razor's Edge' - Collects #52, 54-60. "When an army of ninjas arrive in Blüdhaven, they're only a harbinger of the deadliest threat yet." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204376 *'Nightwing: Year One' - Collects #101-106. "Learn the legendary history of Dick Grayson and his life after Batman fired him, as he gains advice from Superman, aids Deadman, and makes the decisions that lead him to become a new crimefighter!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120435X *'Nightwing: Mobbed Up' - Collects #107-111. "Ex-cop Grayson feels his life spiral out of control after being adopted into one of New York City's crime families. Can he escape this new odyssey into the depths of the criminal underworld?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209076 *'Nightwing: Renegade' - Collects #112-117. "This tale continues the adventures of Dick Grayson's double life in Blüdhaven, guest-starring Lex Luthor, Deathstroke and Oracle." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209084 *'Nightwing: Brothers in Blood' - Collects #118-122. "One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, there are two Nightwings on the prowl in New York - and one is a murderous madman! Now the twin crime bosses the Pierce Brothers want the head of Nightwing, and they don't care which one!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212247 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Marv Wolfman. Artists: Dan Jurgens & Norm Rapmund. Covers by Adam Hughes. Nightwing created by Marv Wolfman & George Perez. Publishing History First published in 1996. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Nightwing #134: 05 Jul 2007 :Nightwing #135: 01 Aug 2007 News & Features * 13 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005979 Marv Wolfman's Return to Nightwing] * 19 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6462 Bruce Jones Talks Nightwing and Warlord] Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Nightwing Category:Super-Hero